leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Caitlyn/historia
Historia | Rasa = Człowiek | Płeć = Kobieta | Broń = * * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Posterunek Policji | Zawód = Szeryf Piltover | Grupy = * * * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , , | Rywale = , | Powiązani = | 1:Skórka = Caitlyn Bojowniczka | 2:Skórka = Caitlyn Szeryf | 3:Skórka = Caitlyn na Safari | 4:Skórka = Arktyczna Caitlyn | 5:Skórka = Posterunkowa Caitlyn | 6:Skórka = Caitlyn Łowczyni Głów | 7:Skórka = Księżycowa Zjawa Caitlyn | 8:Skórka = Cybernetyczna Caitlyn | 9:Skórka = Basenowa Caitlyn | 10:Skórka = Arcade Caitlyn | 11:Skórka = Arcade Caitlyn (Prestiżowa Edycja) }} Aktualna Caitlyn, zdeterminowana i niezwykle uzdolniona śledcza, jest jednym z szeryfów w – Mieście Postępu. To bardzo inteligentna kobieta z dużym poczuciem sprawiedliwości oraz niezachwianym poświęceniem prawu. Uzbrojona we wspaniały hextechowy karabin, Caitlyn jest cierpliwą łowczynią i zmorą przestępców w mieście. Urodzona w bogatej rodzinie hextechowych artefaktorów w Piltover, Caitlyn szybko poznała rozkosze miejskiego życia, ale zdecydowanie wolała spędzać czas na bardziej dzikich terenach na południu. Równie uzdolniona pod względem integrowania się z bogatymi mieszkańcami Miasta Postępu, co śledzenia jelenia w lesie, Caitlyn większość swojej młodości spędziła poza bramami Piltover. Potrafiła wytropić lecącego ptaka i trafić oddalonego o trzysta metrów królika w oko muszkietem z , należącym do jej ojca. Jednakże największymi zaletami Caitlyn były jej inteligencja oraz chęć uczenia się od rodziców, którzy umacniali jej wrodzone odróżnianie dobra od zła. Mimo że zdolności inżynieryjne rodziny zapewniły im bogactwo, jej matka zawsze przestrzegała przed pokusami Piltover, które mogły sprawić, że nawet najbardziej dobre serce skamienieje. Caitlyn nie zwracała specjalnej uwagi na ostrzeżenia matki, ponieważ Piltover było dla niej pięknym miastem; miejscem pełnym porządku, którym mogła się cieszyć po każdym powrocie z dziczy. To wszystko zmieniło się podczas jednego Dnia Postępu, pięć lat później. Caitlyn powróciła z jednej ze swoich wypraw do lasu i zastała swój dom splądrowany i pusty. Cała służba została zabita, a po jej rodzicach nie było śladu. Caitlyn zabezpieczyła dom i natychmiast ruszyła na ich poszukiwania. Odnalezienie zdobyczy, która nie chce być odnaleziona w mieście zdecydowanie różni się od poszukiwań w dziczy, ale, jednego po drugim, Caitlyn odnalazła mężczyzn, którzy zaatakowali jej dom. Żaden z nich nie znał prawdziwej tożsamości osoby, która ich wynajęła; zdradzili tylko, że działali poprzez pełnomocnika o inicjale „C”. Trop w końcu doprowadził Caitlyn do tajnego hextechowego laboratorium, w którym jej rodzice byli zmuszeni do pracy dla innego klanu pod groźbą śmierci. Caitlyn uratowała rodziców, a strażnicy, dzięki informacjom przekazanym przez nią, aresztowali przywódcę klanu odpowiedzialnego za porwanie. Caitlyn i jej rodzice wrócili do domu i zaczęli odbudowywać swoje życie, ale w dziewczynie doszło do zmiany. Zobaczyła, że Piltover może być niebezpiecznym miejscem, w którym ambicja i chciwość mogą być równie groźne, co zwierzę przyparte do muru. Podczas śledztwa Caitlyn ujrzała to, co kryje się pod warstwą postępu i nauki w Piltover. Widziała ludzi, którzy potrzebują pomocy, zagubionych i samotnych. I widziała, że może im pomóc. Mimo że kochała rodziców, Caitlyn nie planowała iść w ich ślady i postanowiła sama zarobić na swoje utrzymanie w tym wielkim mieście. Została swego rodzaju detektywem i wykorzystywała swoje niezrównane zdolności łowcze, aby odnajdywać zaginionych ludzi i ￼odzyskiwać￼ skradzioną własność. Na swoje 21. urodziny Caitlyn dostała od rodziców wspaniale wykonany hextechowy karabin. Broń była arcydziełem i korzystała ze specjalnej amunicji, która umożliwiała strzelanie z lepszą celnością niż z każdego innego karabinu, który kiedykolwiek posiadała. Broń mogła także korzystać z różnych rodzajów amunicji i Caitlyn zawsze nosiła ją ze sobą, gdy brała sprawę. Caitlyn znała wszystkie zakamarki Piltover równie dobrze, co ścieżki w lesie, którymi chadzała, będąc dzieckiem, i nieźle się dorobiła w zawodzie, w którym miała kontakt z wieloma różnymi warstwami społecznymi. W trakcie pracy Caitlyn miała wiele dziwnych spotkań, które nauczyły ją, jak niebezpieczny może być nieprzetestowany hextech lub nielegalne badania nad chemtechem. W ciągu następnych kilku lat szybko wyrobiła sobie opinię osoby, do której można się zwrócić o pomoc w sprawach zarówno przyziemnych, jak i osobliwych. Jedna wyjątkowo traumatyczna sprawa związana z zaginionym hextechem i serią porwań dzieci doprowadziła do spotkania Caitlyn z agentem Strażników Piltover, który, podobnie jak ona, lubił dziwne sprawy. Caitlyn nie chciała się poddawać, nawet gdy wszelkie ślady zacierały się coraz bardziej. Goniła niczym wygłodniały pies za kością i w końcu rozwiązała sprawę. Razem ze strażnikiem uratowała dzieci po walce z chimerykami zatrudnionymi przez szalonego chemika, który zwariował przez swoje wywary. Gdy razem ze strażnikiem świętowali w barze, on zaoferował jej pozycję szeryfa. Z początku Caitlyn odmówiła, ale w końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że dzięki zasobom, jakimi dysponują strażnicy, miałaby szansę na odkrycie, kim jest tajemniczy „C” – jedyna osoba odpowiedzialna za atak na jej rodzinę, której nie aresztowała. Caitlyn jest teraz szanowanym oficerem w szeregach Strażników Piltover, pilnującym porządku na ulicach Miasta Postępu – szczególnie w miejscach, w których fanatyczni artyści hextechu przekraczali granicę tego, co jest akceptowane w Piltover. Niedawno zaczęła pracować razem z nową rekrutką z , arogancką i lekkomyślną . To, w jaki sposób nawiązały współpracę i jakim cudem odnoszą sukcesy stanowi temat wielu plotek oraz spekulacji pośród innych strażników oraz tych, których wloką do więzienia. Emocjonujący Pościg Nawet trzy uderzenia po zamknięciu Słonecznych Wrót, wciąż tętniło życiem — życiem, które aktualnie wchodziło jej w drogę. Caitlyn pędziła ulicą, omijając nocnych imprezowiczów, którzy przemierzali promenadę pełną kawiarni i restauracji. Pobliskie kluby i teatry właśnie się opróżniały, więc ulica wkrótce zrobi się jeszcze bardziej zatłoczona. Jeżeli wkrótce nie dogonią Devakiego, zgubią go. — Widzisz go? — krzyknął z tyłu Mohan. — Gdybym go widziała, już bym miała go na muszce! Hextechowy karabin wiszący na ramieniu Caitlyn był załadowany i gotowy do strzału, ale potrzebowała celu, a Devaki był bardziej zwinny niż wystraszony jeleń. Okradł trzy warsztaty należące do klanów (o których wiedzieli) w ciągu ostatnich pięciu tygodni, a Caitlyn podejrzewała go o dwa kolejne. Przeczuwając, że szykuje się coś dużego, razem z Mohanem obserwowała jeden z warsztatów rodu Morichi i — oczywiście — w końcu pokazał się Devaki. Nie wiedzieli tego, ale gdy miejscy latarnicy przeszli ulicą, zapalając lampy, Caitlyn wypatrzyła jego odbicie w szybie kawiarni po drugiej stronie ulicy. Devaki zobaczył ją w tym samym momencie i natychmiast dał nogę. Caitlyn zatrzymała się na następnym skrzyżowaniu. Płomienie na szczycie latarni oświetlały ciepłym światłem twarze zdziwionych ludzi, którzy przyglądali się jej. Jej niebieskie oczy przeskakiwały od jednej osoby do drugiej, wypatrując charakterystycznej sylwetki Devakiego. Młody mężczyzna o policzkach zaróżowionych od nocnej zabawy, przeszedł przez ulicę, zmierzając w jej stronę. Pomachał do niej. — Szukasz uciekającego gościa? — zapytał. — W takim wielki kapeluszu? — Tak — odparła Caitlyn. — Widziałeś go? Gdzie poszedł? — Tam, bardzo mu się spieszyło — powiedział, wskazując w lewą stronę. Spojrzała we wskazanym przez niego kierunku i ujrzała tłum wylewający się z teatru, dużego budynku stworzonego z kolorowego szkła oraz żelaznych kolumn. Tłoczyli się wokół handlarzy sprzedających napoje oraz dziewcząt szukających bogatego towarzystwa. Mohan wreszcie ją dogonił, cały spocony i ciężko dyszący. Zgiął się w pół i oparł dłonie na kolanach. Jego niebieski mundur był przekrzywiony, a kapelusz zwisał z tyłu głowy. — To logiczne, że spróbuje ukryć się w tłumie — powiedział między oddechami. Caitlyn przez chwilę przyglądała się pomocnemu przechodniowi. Jego ubranie było porządne i kiedyś musiało go kosztować dużo pieniędzy, ale mankiety były postrzępione, a łokcie przetarte. Jej oczy zwęziły się, gdy przyglądała się kolorom, które były popularne w zeszłym sezonie oraz kołnierzowi, który od lat nie był w modzie. Bogaty, ale nie miał szczęścia. Mohan odwrócił się w stronę zatłoczonej ulicy i krzyknął: — Dalej, Caitlyn! Ruszajmy, bo go zgubimy. Caitlyn kucnęła, aby przyjrzeć się ulicy z innej perspektywy. Bruk był gładki od wieczornego deszczu; było też na nim wiele śladów. Pod tym kątem zobaczyła odciski butów, które mógł pozostawić tylko biegnący mężczyzna. Jednakże nie kierowały się w lewo, tylko w prawo. — Ile zapłacił ci Devaki, żeby nam to powiedzieć? — Caitlyn zapytała kiepsko ubranego mężczyznę. — Jeżeli mniej niż złotego sześciokąta, to cię oszukał. Mężczyzna uniósł ręce do góry i powiedział: — Było ich pięć — a następnie odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę tłumu, zanosząc się śmiechem. — Co do...? — powiedział Mohan, gdy Caitlyn popędziła w przeciwną stronę. Straciła trochę czasu, ale wiedziała, dokąd zmierza Devaki. Wkrótce zostawiła Mohana z tyłu, ponieważ trochę za bardzo lubił słodkości, jakie żona inspektora dzielnicy robiła dla współpracowników swojego męża. Caitlyn biegła wijącą się przez miasto drogą, wzdłuż rzadko uczęszczanych alejek oraz uliczek położonych między wysokimi, ceglanymi magazynami. Przecinała zatłoczone ulice, wywołując zdenerwowane okrzyki ludzi, których musiała przepchnąć z drogi. Im bardziej zbliżała się do wielkiego kanionu rozdzielającego Piltover, tym węższe stawały się ulice, ale obstawiała, że skróty w Piltover zna lepiej niż Devaki. Po pokonaniu wielu zakrętów wypadła na ulicę podążającą wzdłuż poszarpanego klifu. Znana lokalnie jako ulica Spadku — ze względu na dyszącą hexdrauliczną windę na końcu, która pracowała do późnych godzin nocnych — była pogrążona w cieniu. Żelazna kabina jeszcze nie była otwarta, krata w romby pozostawała zamknięta. Grupa piętnastu , z których wielu było odurzonych, zebrała się przy budce biletowej. Żaden nie był mężczyzną, którego szukała Caitlyn. Odwróciła się i kucnęła, opierając lufę karabinu o skrzynię z logiem klanu Medarda. Bez wątpienia została skradziona, ale nie miała czasu się tym zajmować. Caitlyn kciukiem odbezpieczyła swój karabin. Delikatne buczenie zaczęło dobywać się z zamka, gdy przygotowywała się do strzału. Mocno oparła tył kolby o ramię i spowolniła oddech. Przycisnęła policzek do drewnianej kolby i zamknęła jedno oko, celując przez kryształowe soczewki. Nie musiała długo czekać. Devaki wyszedł zza rogu; jego płaszcz powiewał za nim, a kapelusz powiększał jego sylwetkę. Zdawał się zupełnie nie spieszyć — widać zakładał, że zgubił prześladowców. Trzymał ciężką, okutą brązem skrzynię w swojej metalowej ręce — prymitywnym dziele, które według zrobił w jednym z niezadających żadnych pytań zakładów modyfikacyjnych w Zaun, gdy był młody. Caitlyn skupiła się na tej pneumatycznej potworności i pociągnęła za spust. Czerwono-pomarańczowy błysk wydobył się z lufy i ręka Devakiego natychmiast zniknęła. Krzyknął z bólu i upadł, a kapelusz spadł mu z głowy, gdy skrzynia uderzyła o ziemię. Devaki spojrzał w górę, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy zobaczył Caitlyn. Odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać, ale Caitlyn tylko na to czekała. Przeładowała broń i ponownie pociągnęła za spust. Tym razem trafiła go w plecy, a pocisk zamienił się w sieć trzeszczącej energii. Devaki wygiął się w tył i upadł na ziemię w drgawkach. Caitlyn zabezpieczyła karabin, zarzuciła go sobie na ramię i ruszyła w stronę uciekiniera. Efekt elektrosiatki przestawał działać, ale jej cel nie podniesie się szybko. Caitlyn schyliła się, aby podnieść skrzynię, którą upuścił, i potrząsnęła głową z dezaprobatą. — S-s-s... skąd? — wyjąkał Devaki między drgawkami. — Skąd wiedziałam, gdzie się udasz? — zapytała Caitlyn. Devaki skinął głową; ruch był nerwowy i wymuszony. — Twoje wcześniejsze kradzieże były same w sobie nieistotne, ale gdy spojrzałam na nie jak na coś większego, to wyglądało, jakbyś zbierał składniki do zbudowania Hexylenowego Kaliwra Vishlay — powiedziała Caitlyn. Kucnęła obok Devakiego i położyła dłoń na jego ciele. — A jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, ta broń została zakazana, ponieważ jest zbyt niebezpieczna, tak? Nikt w Piltover nie odważyłby się tknąć zakazanego hextechu, ale może ktoś w ? Tak, oni byliby skłonni dużo za to zapłacić. Jednakże jedynym sposobem na wyniesienie czegoś takiego z miasta jest skorzystanie z usług jednego z mniej poważanych szmuglerów z Zaun. To jedyna droga, którą o tej porze można się szybko dostać do Zaun. Gdy zobaczyłam, że nie będziesz próbował ukryć się w Piltover, wystarczyło, że dotrę do windy przed tobą i zaczekam. A teraz utniemy sobie długą pogawędkę i powiesz mi, dla kogo pracujesz. Devaki nie odpowiedział, a Caitlyn uśmiechnęła się, sięgając ponad jego leżącym, bezbronnym ciałem. — Fajny kapelusz — powiedziała. Stara - wersja II Jednym z powodów, dla których znane jest jako Miasto Postępu, jest bardzo niski wskaźnik przestępczości. Jednak nie zawsze tak było; wszelkiej maści łotry i złodzieje obierali to miasto za cel, głównie dlatego, że importuje wartościowe surowce, wykorzystywane do badań techmaturgicznych. Niektórzy twierdzą nawet, że już dawno panowałby tu chaos, spowodowany przestępczością zorganizowaną, gdyby nie Caitlyn Szeryf Piltover. Caitlyn jest córką bogatego męża stanu i pionierki w dziedzinie badań nad hextechem. Talent śledczy odkryła w sobie w wieku 14 lat, kiedy to jej ojciec został napadnięty i obrabowany w drodze do domu. Tej samej nocy wykradła się z domu ze strzelbą ojca i wytropiła napastników. Z początku rodzice starali się wybić jej z głowy ryzykowne hobby, ale nie dało to żadnych rezultatów. Starając się chronić córkę w jedyny znany sobie sposób, matka Caitlyn zaczęła wyposażać ją w urządzenia techmaturgiczne, przystosowane do jej potrzeb. Dziewczyna szybko zdobyła popularność dzięki walce z przestępczością w Piltover. Ponadto wyrosła na zachwycająco piękną kobietę. Nigdy nie cofała się przed wyzwaniem bądź śledztwem; stała się też jednym z najlepszych strzelców w państwie-mieście. Pewnego dnia poprosiła ją o wytropienie kryminalisty, który odpowiadał za serię włamań do domów bogaczy. Bandyta, zostawiający na scenie zbrodni kartę ze zdobioną literą „C”, stał się nemezis Caitlyn. Po dziś dzień dzielna szeryf ściga złodzieja, przemierzając Valoran wzdłuż i wszerz. Podróżując, pracuje nad swoimi umiejętnościami i stara się zyskać wpływy, które pozwolą jej znaleźć jedynego złoczyńcę, który jej umknął. Stara - wersja I Jednym z powodów, dla których znane jest jako City of Progress, jest bardzo niski wskaźnik przestępstw. Jednak nie zawsze tak było; wszelkiej maści łotrzy i złodzieje obierali to miasto za cel, głównie dlatego, że importuje wartościowe surowce wykorzystywane do badań techmaturgicznych. Niektórzy twierdzą nawet, już dawno panowałaby tu chaos spowodowany przestępczością zorganizowaną, gdyby nie Caitlyn, Szeryf Piltover. Jest ona córką bogatego męża stanu i pioniera w dziedzinie badań nad hextechem. Talent śledczy odkryła w sobie w wieku 14 lat, kiedy to jej ojciec został napadnięty i obrabowany w drodze do domu. Tej samej nocy wykradła się z domu ze strzelbą ojca i wytropiła napastników. Z początku rodzice starali się wybić jej z głowy ryzykowne hobby, ale nie przyniosło to rezultatów. Starając się chronić córkę w jedyny znany sobie sposób, matka Caitlyn zaczęła wyposażać ją w urządzenia techmaturgiczne przystosowane do jej potrzeb. Dziewczyna szybko zdobyła popularność, ponieważ samotnie walczyła z przestępczością w Piltover, a ponadto wyrosła na piękną kobietę. Nigdy nie cofała się przed wyzwaniem bądź śledztwem; stała się też jednym z najlepszych strzelców w mieście-państwie. Pewnego dnia poprosiła ją o wytropienie kryminalisty, który odpowiadał za serię włamań do domów bogaczy. Bandyta, zostawiający na scenie zbrodni kartę ze zdobioną literą 'C', stał się nemezis Caitlyn. Pani szeryf szuka go do dziś po całym Valoran. Dołączyła do League, by pracować nad swymi umiejętnościami i zyskać wpływy, które pozwolą jej znaleźć jedynego złoczyńcę, który jej umknął. , cytat z jej książki „Nie stawiaj oporu”}} cs:Caitlyn/Příběh de:Caitlyn/Hintergrund en:Caitlyn/Background fr:Caitlyn/Historique ru:Caitlyn/Background sk:Caitlyn/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów